Everything changes
by wounded warrior
Summary: Hope lives with her father on an uninhabited island, her father eragon never speaks of his past only that it was better left untold but when an agent for the Vardon show's up on thier doorstep... PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prolog

Prolog

_What was once the great legendary Elvin capitol now stood in ruins. They had won the battle but it had cost if not all most of the lives that had once thrived there. Galbatorix had not been at the battle._

"NO!!!" yelled Eragon desperately as he running toward the crumpled form of his mate.

"Please god, oh god please wake up. Please."

Eragon cradled Arya's limp body, telling himself that it was a dream. That he would wake back in Ellesmerea. Her head would be on his chest, and he would lie like that until the morning dawn came drowning this nightmare.

But he new it was no dream when he heard the sound he had prayed he would never have to hear again. A sound that he had heard five years ago.

It was the bone-shattering cry of a dragon's dieing breath.

For not far off the form of what was once a great dragon crumpled to the ground. It's last battle cry still hovering in the ears of the survivors, if there where any.

His ears rung with the sound and his heart lurched at the memory. Salty tears stung the gash on his cheekbone.

Arya's body became instantly heavier. She became colder as the night wore on.

It was then when he decided to take their child and leave. There was nothing left for them here.

Hope was all he had left and he wasn't going to risk loosing her like he had lost everyone else.

ok I know that was like really really short but I'm gonna post again before I go to bed tonight. PLEASE review!!!!1


	2. fifteen years later

Eragon woke once again disappointed as the first rays of dawn touched his shoulders. He opened his eyes and sighed. For it was but a dream. Not but a lowly memory.

Tears, he wiped them away. Today was the thirteenth day of the tenth month. Today he would go to the caves.

He only went to the caves four times a year. Once on The Anniversary of Saphira's death. Once on the anniversary of Arya's death and once on the day of what would have been the Blood oath Ceremonies.

On that day Arya had made her feelings known to him a year after he had confessed his feelings for her and once on the anniversary of the day that he had hidden himself within them. He had taken everything that he had brought with him to this place that would give Hope any clue or keys to his past. He had in away locked away his identity within them.

He sighed softly. Today he would go to the caves in remembrance of Sphira's death.

The caves where near the place he had come to acctcept as home.

It would never be home though. Home. He hadn't thought of home in a long time.

In all truth he tried not to. Tried not to think of anything that was even remotely related to his past life. He could hide from his memories during the day but it was the nights that where unbearable.

He would wake sometimes drenched in sweat after enduring a night full of flashbacks to the time of his imprisonment in Uru'bean. Then though less often he would wake with a smile only to have it fade as he relised it was but a dream.

Eragon sighed and shook his head trying without success to ride his mind of the memories that where flooding his mind. He needed to be gone before Hope woke. Eragon was extremely paranoid and cautious when it came to his daughter. He hated leaving her alone. If only for a few mere hours.

So he felt it best if she didn't know how long he was really gone. She wasn't a late sleeper but magic could make her one. She would wake up and then an hour or so later he'd be back.

He got out of bed, grabbed his water skin and headed for the door. He pulled the door back and was greeted much to his shock by a familiar face.

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

Ok little sorry little outburst there. So yall like it? Hope ya did! PLEASE REVIEW! & THANKS for reading!

Murtagh: So this when I come in? I pictured my entry more dramatic.

Me: not telling you'll see

Murtagh: if you pare me with some…

Me: Murtagh ur not a major character here I haven't decided who your going to end up with if anyone for that matter. Besides I'm thinking bout killing u off anyway

Murtagh: you you wouldn't hay you can't do that I'm the one with the dragon remember?

Me: I'm the writer I can do whatever I want whenever I want.

Hope: I get to kill him right?

Me: sure darlen' u just go right on thinking that

Hope: aw dad-gum-it I wanna kill someone

Murtagh: aw how cute dady's little girl

(Hope kicks him between the knees)

Me: ha ha ha stop flirting and Murtagh stop rolling around like a pathetic little well you know what u are


	3. a family reunion aw so sweet

They just stood their glaring at each other, a thousand questions buzzing in each of their heads.

In the end Eragon who choose to speak first.

"It's been along time."

"Aye brother far to long."

"Aye Roran but I thought you where…"

"Dead? Well I escaped but I guess I can't say I'm surprised you're still around Eragon."

"Then you did come here looking for me?"

"You still don't beat around the bush much do you cousin?"

"No" replied Eragon. Why was Roran here? How did find them?

"Why did you flee? The Vardon have needed you." He waited for a moment and then said in a little more than a whisper "I've needed you."

"What good would I have been? I just would have been another soldier looking for revenge. I figured the Vardon already had enough of those." Replied Eragon very calmly. Trying extremely hard to keep his cool and not loose it.

"We've needed a rider Eragon." Said Roran.

"Then you should have came and found me about twenty years ago." Snapped Eragon. Did Roran really not know?

"So the roomers where true?"

"Unfortunately."

"But I still don't understand. Why did you flee?"

A wild eyed girl came around the corner and came up to stand between them caring a bewildered look on her face.

Her hair belonged to that of her father while her eyes where silver. She had a blazing look about her. Her ears where pointed. She wore a simple Elvin made tunic and leather pants.

"Dad what's going on?" Questioned the girl looking from Eragon to Roran a puzzled look on her face.

Now Roran understood why his cusen had fled. Why he had never sent word. Why he had never returned and left without a trace.

It was also very clear to Roran that this girl had never seen another human before in her life.

"Oh, I see." Muttered Roran beneath his breath.

"When something's all you've got you do anything it takes to protect it." Eragon paused looking Roran right in the eyes as he said, "I thought you already understood that."

Eragon paused once more searching for the right words. "But maybe I'm wrong."

How ya like them apples? I hope yall liked them! Bet yall weren't expecting Roran where you? **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! And thanks for reading!!**

Muragh: what!?! When do I get my entrance!! I'm the star hear!! And hay I mean really I'm way hotter than Eragon and his little brat anyway!

Me: Yes well we all know your hotter than Eragon **rolls eyes Just** hold your horse's Murtagh.

Muragh: I don't ride horse's I ride Thorn who happens to be a dragon D-R-A-G-O-N that spells dragon in case you didn't know.

Me: Hope sic'em

Hope: With pleaser (starts moving toward Muragh)

Muragh: can't we just talk this over? In a non-violent way?

(Hope kicks Muragh between the knees and he stars rolling around on the ground pathetically.)

Eragon: my little girl

Muragh: be quiet you before I I…

Eragon: before you what? Chop of my head?

Muragh: No but that's a very good idea (reaches for Zar'ock but finds that it's not there) Hay what gives!

Me: looking for this? (Waves sword triumphantly above head)

Muragh: You can't do that!

Me: I'm the writer I can do whatever I want whenever I want remember? I could flush you down the toilet if I wanted to ya know so if I where u I'd start treating me a lot nicer.


	4. don't know what to call this chapter

"I'll say it again, what the heck is going on here and why may I ask do I NEED PROTECTING!?!

"Wow back up, you mean he hasn't told you?" said Roran looking Hope in the eyes and then looked at Eragon with a very condescending glare.

"No he sure hasn't so if one of you two cense you obviously are both hiding some if you wouldn't mind reveling it to me. NOW WOULD BE A WONDERFULL TIME TO START!" Yelled Hope causing Roran to flinch.

There was fire behind those eyes causing the silvery color to take on a reddish tent or so it appeared to Roran but maybe it was just him. Reminding him of how Arya had looked at Eragon when he had announced that he would be accompanying him to Higrlend to rescue Katrina. Wait where was Arya?

"Where's Arya?" he asked looking back at Eragon but immediately regretted it.

Eragon looked away towards the horizon. He was about to yell at Roran and tell him to stop asking questions when Hope asked the question he Hoped he'd never have to answer.

"Who's Arya?"

**All right u guys I know that was really short chapter but hay better than nothing right? Alight I'm making a poll right here**

**Would u guys prefer longer chapters and updating once a month or short one's like this a lot more often?**

**And what should happen next?**

**Morag comes in and captures Hope after she runs out of the door in a rage this would really complicate things if this happens because Galbatorix will have the last dragon egg**

**Or**

**Roran pulls out dragon egg and well yeah guess the rest and they have to head for the Vardon (boring)**

**Or**

**Any other suggestions u guys come up with!**

**Thanks for reading! & REVIEW OR BARNEY WILL COME AND EAT YOU OR I'LL GIVE ELMO A GUN (there goes the naber hood)**


	5. Who's Arya?

"Who's Arya?" asked Hope for the second time.

Eragon just continued to stair out at the horizon with a hard lump beginning to form in his throat.

He griped the frame of the door with one of hands. The other was clinched by his side in tight fist.

His nails where digging into his palm resembling a dagger as it came in contact with it's chosen target.

Her father's face became paler than the moon on a cloudless winter night.

He stiffened and Roran could see as the muscles in his arms and shoulders tightened in response to the question.

He looked as if death had taken him instead of his mate. He bore a grave and solemn look.

His face was hard. There was great mourning within his eyes. Filled with pain. That was the first thing Hope read but something else as well remorse?

Or was it regret?

She also saw a burning desire. A flame of sorts. Not a flame more of a spark really.

Her father's eyes to her where always like a glimpse at an alien world through the keyhole of a locked door. A locked door that wouldn't budge.

No matter how hard you pushed and shoved it would stand firm. Unwavering as the mountains that towered over the ever-changing tides of the sea.

This kind of door was not mint to be opened and for the reason there was no key made to fit.

However hard he tried to hide his emotions from her she but could always tell.

Arya, whoever this girl was must have certainly mint a lot to him.

In all her life Hope had never seen her father in a state like this, not even once, not even close.

Eragon hung his head and swallowed hard.

Trying desperately to hold back the ocean of tears that was threatening to break free from the boundary's of his eyes.

He closed his eyes tightly as a single tear escaped and rolled slowly down his cheek dropping to the floor.

Roran hung his head and stared down at his feet in shame.

He shouldn't have asked. Not with Hope there at least.

It was clear to both Roran and his daughter that he was battling the memories that where flooding his mind.

He remembered it as clearly as if it had happened only hours before.

_He remembered walking among the fallen. He remembered searching, hoping for any signs of life. Hoping praying that it was a dream but knowing all the while that it was not._

_He remembered knowing what he would find. He remembered caressing the cheek of his fallen mate. Watching helplessly as her eyes once sharp and alert. Those eyes that to him where wise and all knowing slowly began to dim. _

_Watching as the last signs of life had left her. _

Eragon though slowly at first opened his eyes, raised his head and stood up straight.

There where now no traces of the tears that had clouded his eyes. For they now showed one emotion and one emotion only and that was desire.

What her father desired Hope didn't know and wasn't quite sure she wanted to but Roran knew.

He knew because he had seen that look in Eragon's eyes before. He had seen in written on his face and within his eyes many a time.

And usually it was on the dawn of battle.

A desire to right the wrong and avenge the fallen. A desire to go back to a time of peace and to restore hope to all those who had lost it.

Just then Roran saw a glimpse of the old Eragon he had known return but as soon as he turned to face his daughter, or who Roran at least felt he could assume was his daughter it vanished and his eyes where once more clouded by the pain that the fallen often caused the living.

Eragon felt as though all the wounds of the past had been wrenched open as he began to speak in a firm but soft and mournful tone. "Arya was…." Eragon possed.

"Yes?"

"Your mother."

**Hay hay hay that one was a wee bit longer! Hope yall all liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chap was desiccated to all my reviewers that have been with me since the get go and have continued to put up with me and my poor spelling and bad grammar**

Me: Murtag what are u warring all that for?

(Murtag comes out in a metal leotard type thing and sparing gear.

Murtag: I've decided to use protection!

Me:??????????????????????????????????????????????????

Well I'm er glad u decided to share that but um I'm trying to keep this PG so if you wouldn't mind.

Murtag: You're the one who keeps telling her to kick me in the well between the knees!

Me: (covers Martag's mouth) oh ok that kind of protection I er well um I knew that


End file.
